Laundry Service
by EzraFitch
Summary: Marco comes out to his parents, Craig falls in love, Spinner and Paige break-up!Major Drama!Starts off with Marco coming out to his parents. All chapters focus on something different!Please R&R!
1. Ready for the Good Times

Marco's POV

It was the first day of my eleventh grade year. Dylan and I had been going out all summer, and I had come out to my parents too! I still remember how happy I was that day...

"_Marco, you're ready for this? Right?" "Yeah." I told him. I wanted him to be there with me when I told my parents. I wanted to be able to run away with him when they yelled. I had my bag packed, and in the front door closet. I was prepared for the worst._

"_Ma? Pa? I have something to tell, let's go talk in the living room." We all walked in, and they sat on the couch. Dylan and I were on separate chairs._

"_Mom, Dad? I'm gay. I like guys, not girls. I've known since 9th grade, but I couldn't keep it in anymore!" My dad and mom looked happy. WAIT!!! Why would they be happy? I just told my dad the del Rossi line through him was over._

"_Why are you guys happy?" I asked, confused. "Marco, we've known. We've seen you looking at those advice websites, and all that. We've been waiting for a long time for you to tell us." My mom said, as my dad shook his head in agreement._

"_And this Dylan, we known he's gay, and we knew that was your date. Sorry to offend you, but when I said that I was hoping you'd say something like "A Pa, stop. I'm gay." But you didn't, but we've known." My dad said._

"_So you don't hate me? You still love me?" "Of course Marco, why wouldn't we" my dad asked. "Dylan, now that's it's official, you come over for dinner tomorrow no?" "Sure, thanks Mrs. Del Rossi." Dylan said, excitedly. "No, no. NO 'Mrs. Del Rossi.' You are my son's boyfriend, you call me Madre!"_

_Dylan asked what that was, and we told him "Mom" in Italian. "Michalchuc. That's Ukrainian is it not?" my dad asked Dylan. Dylan was shocked. It was the first time anyone guessed his ethnicity. "I knew a man named Nikolas Michalchuc. He was on the boat with me and my wife when we came here. After we landed in New York, I never seen him again." My dad told us. "Really? My dad's name is Nikolas Michalchuc! You guys can come over to my house for dinner on Thursday, ok?" "Sure."_

So, he came to our house, and we went to his, and our dads got upon what's happened. "Finally" I thought. "Something good came out of me being gay." I only hoped the year would be as good as the summer.


	2. Touched for the Very First Time

Betsy's diary entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I start school at Degrassi Community School, in my 11th grade year. I just moved to Toronto, from Vancouver. My ex-boyfriend had been stalking me and my family, so my dad sent me to live with my Aunt. Thing is, my aunt was moving in with her boyfriend, who has a step-son, my age. Craig Manning. _

_We started off as good friends, until one night............_

Betsy trailed off into thought, remembering what happened that one night in early June. Craig was in the shower, and she was in her room, wearing on a light pink thong, with a matching light pink bra from Victoria's Secret. Looking for pajamas, a box fell out of her closet, and Craig rushed out of the shower to see what was wrong.

Craig threw a towel around his waist, and ran, startling Betsy. Her hair up like a housewife's in a ponytail looked at the young man. Fairly toned, great abs, they just stood and looked at each other, until Betsy noticed Craig growing an erection through his towel. They walked a little towards each other, and Betsy put her hands on his face, and he put his hands on her waist. And they kissed.

_But it didn't stop there_..........Betsy thought, remembering the night like no other. They kissed, and she pulled him on the bed, on top of her. Then they stopped, and nodded. Betsy removed Craig's towel, and was happy with what she saw. 91/2 inches of all man, waiting for her. Craig removed her bra, and she removed her thong.

There they were, body pressed against body. Betsy nodded, and Craig moved up, then down until he was inside her. She bled onto the sheets; this was her very first time. He moved up and down inside her, and she moved sideways, and they made a rhythm.

Craig went back to his room, and she changed her sheets, without a word to each other. They didn't talk much, until around mid-July when Betsy was feeling pains in her stomach. She went to the doctor and was diagnosed pregnant.

_And now, I and Craig face school. His ex-girlfriend, the girl who aborted his baby. But I will NOT!!!I have accomplished what they haven't!!! Soon, I will bear Craig's son. And we will be a family._

_Love,_

_Betsy_


End file.
